


Some snipits

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alcohol, Chilled has wings at one point, M/M, Threesome, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: A couple of short things I may eventually end up finishing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've held onto a few of these for a couple months now. If you really like one specificity please comment so I can know which to finish first!

What happened to you chilledchaos? 

Anthony stared at the empty darkness that was the popcorn ceiling of the hotel room. How did he end up here, with a heavy arm draped across his chest? Soft snoring was coming from the body nestled against his side, tickling his chest with huffs of air. Anthony glanced over to the digital clock sitting on the side table. A angry red 4:02 am made him squint to focus on the numbers. He remembered very little of the weekend that just ended. He presumed most of it was spent fairly drunk or high judging by the ache in his head, his lack of clothing, and the guy laying next to him. Was he ok with this? Maybe...maybe.

\--------------------------------

"No no! I'm totally fine!" Anthony slurred as he grasped for his friends arm. 

"Chilled you've had three shots and two beers. I think you should at least slow down" Adam laughed, letting the inebriated man lean on him. 

"Let him have a good time nanners! He's not blackout yet."

Anthony felt someone slap his back but he was too drunk to recognize who. Not to mention the fact he was a little distracted by Adams sweet and only a little evil sounding laugh. "Adam you're so cute" he mused, wrapping an arm haphazardly around the shorter mans waist. "Thank you"


	2. A weird threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one for a loooong time.

Anthony sighed. Not that you could really hear it. Sarks snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. And having Adams arms wrapped around his neck didn't really help. The guy was like a space heater had a child with a koala. He was thankfull sark wasn't much of a cuddler and usually stuck to one side of the bed. Together the two made things difficult at eight am when a guy just wanted to get up and take a piss. "Adam..." a muffled grunt was all he got in response. "Come on man just let me get up." He urged, doing his best to wiggle out of Adam's iron grasp. 

After squirming out of the smaller mans grasp he rolled over sark onto the floor, wincing at the cold. Adam scooted over to cling to sark who continued to snore in his face. Anthony shook his head at the two and made his way to the bathroom. 

*earlier in the night*

Adams breath was hot on the back of his neck, panting hard as he pressed deep into Anthony. "Haaaah shit you're tight" sark laughed and ran a hand over Adams ass, the other busy with two fingers inside him. "You're one to talk" Anthony grunted as Adam thrust forward. "Ah fuck adam!" "Workin on it" sark continued to snicker to himself as his fingers curled inside of Adam.


	3. He's got wings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got some big ideas for this one but I think the slow start is what's stopping me from continuing

The air was quiet and crisp, the sky painted with watercolors of purple and orange. Anthony was sitting on top of the roof of his house. His phone sat next to him, screen glowing bright. 

"Tell me about L.A. again..." his voice was quiet. Anthony wasn't technically allowed out of the house. Not since his fifteenth birthday. Even at a young age he wasn't allowed out past the small town he lived in. 

"There's a lot of people. Sometimes it feels like too many people. The weather is nice though...you'd like it." 

That was Adam. A friend he met over the internet. He wanted to meet Adam so badly but he was afraid. Adam wasn't like him. As far as Anthony knew no one was like him. He was different from everyone he had met before. At age three he started growing feathers. At first it was just soft fluff between his shoulder blades. By twelve he had small developed wings. Now-

"I'd like to take you to one of the big fancy restaurants up here." 

"I've never been to a fancy restaurant."

"From what you keep telling me you haven't been to a lot of places." That laugh. Anthony loved that laugh. It made him smile every time Adam giggled. 

"It might be easier to just say the places I have been."

"Ha yeah sure. Let's hear it." 

"Oh uh...my house...I use to go to the grocery store with my mom. Um....I went to the pet store in town once. Oh! I get to go to the doctors twice a month."


End file.
